peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 August 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name * John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station * BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-08-09 ; Comments * Start of show: Yes friends, your prayers been answered, it's John Peel's Music On BFBS, tomorrow's hits today, right that's the intro out of the way, what do we do next? Sessions * None Tracklisting * Zero Zero: Zeroxed (12") Kickin ::(JP: 'There's a new LP due shortly from Mudhoney and I know in 1991, we're supposed to pretend that we never really like Mudhoney at all, but I have to admit that I still care for what they do and what they did.') *Mudhoney: Who You Drivin' Now? (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * Four Brothers: Tezvara (LP - Mukadzi Wepiri) Gramma / Kumusha ::(Peel mentions last night seeing Gallon Drunk play, but they were disorganised and Peel said he will give them a chance to see them again) * Roofdogs: High School Drifter (LP - Having A Rave Up With The Roofdogs) Estrus * Vivians: Midnight (LP - I Fear) Hit & Run ::(Peel mentions not looking forward to going home, as his wife's friend's husband is coming to Peel Acres, who Peel considers a complete berk) * Leroy Sibbles: Feel The Vibes (12") Record Factory * Poopshovel: I'm In Love With Myself (LP - I Came, I Saw, I Had A Hotdog) Community 3 ::(Peel talks about an unidentified BBC Radio One DJ liking the band's name, but not interested in playing their music) * Wedding Present: Fleshworld (12" - Lovenest) RCA ::(JP: 'One of the best things they've ever done') * F9's: U.B. Nice (12") Kold Sweat * Santrra: Liebeslied - Englisch (LP - Oxyd) Zensor ::(JP: 'In fact I wanted Santrra to come to London and record a session for my programmes here, but she never came, but why should she') * Unsane: Boost (v/a LP - New York Eye And Ear Control) Matador ::(JP: 'Goodnight Said Florence, I play this because I like it, not because I've a daughter called Florence, I suppose that plays it's part) * Goodnight Said Florence: Blu (12" - Ov / Blu) Different Class * Ca$h Holiday: Walkin' Alone (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 1) Candy * Ukrainians: Zavtra (12" - The Ukrainians) Cooking Vinyl ::(news) * Belobi Nge Ekerme: Amie Mamibo (LP - "Ici Ca Va ...Fungola Motema") Productions Zaiko Langa Langa * Heavenly: So Little Deserve (7") Sarah ::(JP: 'The mail for the programme continues to pour in the rate of approximately one letter every two and a half days and it's pretty excited as you can imagine and a letter from Carolyn and Yannick wanted to hear the programme signature tune in its entirety without me talking on top of it, well here it is then') * Johnny Fortune: Dragster (7") Park Ave * Subsonic 2: Unsung Heroes Of Hip Hop (12") Columbia * Mudhoney: Move Out (LP - Every Good Boy Deserves Fudge) Sub Pop * Veryovka Ukrainian Folk Choir (Український Народний Хор Ім. Г. Г. Верьовки): Oh I Am Pretty So Pretty (Ой Гарна Я, Гарна) (LP - Veryovka Ukrainian Folk Choir) Мелодия * Cop Shoot Cop: Dive (v/a LP - New York Eye And Ear Control) Matador * Divots: Dry Cereal (v/a LP - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy * Super Cat: Challenge We (7") Wild Apache (A wrong track moment, where Peel was supposed to play Cobra: Original Kill And Nuh Run (7") Sinbad Production) * Vivians: Third Time (LP - I Fear) Hit & Run * Santrra: Liebeslied - Japanisch (LP - Oxyd) Zensor * Spiritualized: Run (7" - Run / I Want You) Dedicated * Red Shift: Showdown (12" - Showdown / Tingler) Pro-One * Pain Teens: Poured Out Blood (v/a 7" - Love & Napalm Vol. 2) Trance Syndicate * Burro Bantan: Praise Up Jah (7") Wild Apache File ; Name * BFBS 090891.mp3 ; Length * 01:57:51 ; Other * Many thanks to Max_dat. ; Available * Mooo Server Category:BFBS Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment